


He Will Stay 'Till You Come

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Goodbye Isn't Forever & He Will Stay 'Till You Come [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Stay 'Till You Come

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's too long to be a drabble and too short to be a fic, and I didn't want to cut it down or lengthen it. The title is, of course, from Hamlet. Companion piece to "Goodbye Isn't Forever".

  
If you follow the Anduin to where it flows into the Sea, if you watch carefully at deep  
midnight, you may see Boromir of Gondor, standing guard on the Western shore. His body  
lies in state on a gently rocking boat, surrounded by the trophies of the enemies he  
fought. The shadow of the warrior may lead you there, if you are lucky. And if you know  
your tales well, you might even make out the outline of the ghost of his cloven horn,  
returned to him now in death, at his hip as he walks.

And if you chance upon the son of the Steward on a fair night, you may even see his  
companion, for the High King himself joins his lover nightly, to watch over their  
entwined bodies and borders. Eldarion himself has ordered this, and his orders have been  
obeyed. The High King Elessar was set adrift to find the flowing sea and found his love  
instead.

Together in death as they could never be in life.


End file.
